Guess Who's Back
by Pscyho Crimson
Summary: Just when everything was getting back to normal something happens. Post DT setting BTW This is my first fic so please read and review. I always appreciate constructive critisim but no flaming please.
1. The Package

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

"Hey Andros!" called a voice he hadn't heard in a while. He searched and searched but couldn't find who it was. "Who's there?" replied Andros cautiously .

"Can't you see me!" he heard the voice say and Andros could tell the person was trying to hold back laughter. Then he realized whose voice it was.

"Come out Tommy! I forgot you can turn invisible now!"

"Took you long enough" replied Tommy Oliver. He now had grown his hair long again but otherwise looking the same. He was wearing all black. "Here's the thing you wanted. It took Hayley and I forever to make it but I think it works perfect now. I hope she likes it."

"Thanks, Tommy. I knew I could count on you. And I know she'll love it" replied Andros who was wearing his usual gray uniform under his cloak.

"Say hi to Hayley and your kids for me. "

And with that they parted and left the planet Onyx. Andros returned to the Astro Megaship II with his galaxy glider. He was thinking about his friends aboard the ship and his sister who he had just been reunited with. He saw the ship above Earth and headed in. He headed to the bridge and when he entered he was surprised to find Karone looking anxious. He hid the package in the first available room and went to see what was wrong with his sister.


	2. Gone

"They took them Andros", she cried. "All of them, even Alpha!" She interjected as she saw her brother enter. Andros just noticed she was sobbing .

"Who took them?" asked Andros who was clueless.

"The Psycho Rangers" and with this she started sobbing even harder.

"Don't worry they'll get out. They have their morphers righ-

"THEY DESTROYED THEIR MORPHERS ANDROS!" she screamed.

Andros felt his stomach turn. He had thought they would get away but now all that bravery was wearing away. He was feeling very worried now. _How could they be back he thought. They were in the cards. How did someone get those __cards._

"Did the Psychos say anything else?" asked Andros hopfully.

They said that they will all be back soon. Also, there were 3 more this time. There was a Psycho Green, Silver and Purple. They couldn't have gotten out even if they had their powers! It is 7 vs. 4.

"I'm sure they'll be alright for now. But we have to make a plan. Follow me."


	3. The Plan

The siblings left the Megaship. Before they left Andros shoved the package into his pocket without Karone seeing. They went to Angel Grove High. We have to get some reinforcements if they Psychos are summoning more people. They looked around for awhile asking various people for him but with no luck. They were about to leave when they spotted him.

"What are you doing here Andros? Asked Tommy who had been reassigned to teach at Angel Grove High.

"We need your help. The others and Alpha have been kidnapped. We need you to recruit whoever you can find on Earth." The siblings told Tommy what happened. When they were done Tommy face was in shock. It took awhile for Tommy to absorb what he just hear and finally he answered "Got it".

"Karone you stay here and help Tommy and here. In here is a morpher. He handed her the package. It will transform you into the purple ranger. I was going to surprise you but… his voice trailed away.

"Thanks Andros. And I bet you had something to do with it she said to Tommy. Andros had told me much about you.Tommy blushed.

"I'm off then. Good luck"."You too."

And with that they left. He boarded the Mega ship and said, "DECA set courses to Mironoi".


	4. Reunion

After what seemed like days of searching but was really 1 hour Andros finally found Mironoi. He touched down and looked around. It was more beautiful than he ever seen. It was as nothing happened to the planet. But he couldn't think about that now. He had to find Maya. He started into the village. He started looking but with no luck. He then asked various people if they knew her whereabouts. Still no luck. Suddenly he remembered something Leo told him a long time ago. Maya could talk to animals! The next person he found, he asked if there was anywhere they kept animals. Sure enough he pointed to a big hill where what seemed to be a barn there. He climbed the hill with much difficulty and then spotted her.

"Maya…" he panted still out of breath from climbing the hill."Maya!" he called again louder. Then he heard a faint reply of what sounded like his name. "Andros" and now he saw her.

They greeted each other but Andros didn't waste anytime.

"Do you know where the other rangers are Maya? We need help. The Psychos are back and the kidnapped the space rangers.

"Lucky this happened today because the other rangers were here visiting me. Guys come here, Andros is here" she called into the barn.

Andros received several greetings from the other Galaxy rangers but as soon as they saw his face they knew that something was wrong. Maya explained to them the situation they automatically wanted to help. They went and pulled out the Quaser Sabers and were on their way.

Andros thought _That's__ 6 more for us, I wonder how Tommy and __Karone__ are doing. _They boarded the Megaship and told them about Karone being the new purple ranger and there being 7 Psychos now instead of 5.

"What do you think the Psychos are doing?" asked Mike whose powers were restored by Tommy and Haley.

"We think that they are building up an army of previously fallen soldiers. That's why we need all the help we can get. Tommy and Karone are on Earth right now recruiting other forces. I hope we're not too late."

DECA set courses to Eltar. There is one more thing I need to do.


	5. Reunion Pt 2

Meanwhile on Earth, Tommy had managed to get Jason, Billy, Trini, Kimberly(who he felt very uncomfortable with), and Zack. After Zordon's wave of good energy their powers were restored. Since Tommy and Jason had more than one power, they used the cloning machine that Hayley invented the previous year to clone themeselves. Tommy knew that it might be irreversible but didn't bother mentioning it to Jason. He also managed to find Katherine, Rocky, Tany, and Adam who all still resided in Angel Grove.

He then, went to Mariner Bay to look for the Lightspeed Rangers. He found the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers in the newly rebuilt Aquabase. Their journey then took them to Turtle Cove in search for the Wild Force Rangers which ended up with one of the Tommy's getting trampled by the zords. They then went to Reefside to find some of Tommy's old students. Conner was found playing soccer while Ethan was on his laptop, listening to Kira sing and Trent was drawing. Wes and Eric were found powerless and Hayley was working overtime to contact the other Time Force Rangers but with little luck. Their powers were to hard to repair. Nevertheless she kept trying. They were also unsuccessful in finding Justin the blue turbo ranger. The whole journey was very quiet except for Karone who was telling the other rangers that they needed help and nothing else. Finally when all the Earth rangers were gathered they returned to the Surf's Spot in Angel Grove. Thats when the other ranger's started to ask questions.

"What's happened Tommy asked his old friend Jason.  
"Yea what's up Dr. O, Kira added.

Tommy and Karone filled everyone in on everything. After the story was complete everyone had the same shocked face as Tommy did when he first heard the horrific story.

"If our fellow rangers are in trouble then we're going to help cried Kimberly and Katherine and the others agreed enthusiasticly but Tommy could see the fear in their eyes.

"We have to wait for Andros and some more reinforcements before we leave." Answered one of the Tommy's clones.

"Not without us called a voice from the doorway and everyone knew it had to be the voice of the last team of rangers- the Time Force Rangers accomponied with Justin. Hayley was successful in contacting Jen, Lucas, Katie and Trip who contacted Justin who was now in the Silver Guardians along with Wes and Eric. And she had been successful in fixing all the other's powers. Just then Karone heard a beeping noise from her morpher. She knew Andros was trying to contact her.

"Where are you Andros, she asked him"I'm coming, I've got the galaxy rangers and the robot versions of TJ, Ashley, Cassie, and Carlos. I thought they could help us. Where should I meet you guys?

Come to Ninja Ops said a mysterious voice that made everyone turn around. But they couldn't see anyone. Thats when they realized the voice was from the original Tommy's morpher. He heard Cam's voice on the morpher.

"You were going to go without the Ninja Rangers?" he asked angrily.

"Sorry Cam. I kinda forgot about you guys. Say Cam, can we use Ninja Ops for headquarters.  
"If you must" replied Cam bitterly. I'll send Shane for you guys. How many are there 10?  
"Around 58" replied Tommy  
"WHAT, YOU EXPECT 58 PEOPLE TO FIT IN HERE!!!!"  
"Well can we" replied Tommy like he never even heard Cam  
"Fine. I'll send Shane for you.

By the time Shane came the other rangers were reunited. Shane took back to Ninja Ops where the other Ninja Rangers greeted the rangers.

After many greetings of Andros spoke."Thank you everyone for helping us. We need a plan". And with that Andros started talking.


	6. The Psycho's Plan

While the rangers were plotting away, TJ, Carlos, Cassie, Zhane, Alpha, and Ashley were stuck in a small, dirty cellar.

"Where are we?" whispered Cassie."We're on KO-35. I know it." Zhane whispered bac confidently. "The only problem is how we're going to get Andros to save us. Knowing Andros he is probably making a plan with Karone. We'll be out of here in no time."

Then Zhane stopped talking because he heard voices. "Listen" Zhane whispered.

Sure enough they heard the distant voices of the Psychos. They could here the voice of Psycho Red saying, "The Red ranger will be useless without his friends. We will do what all previous have failed to do." Then, they heard the new Psycho Silver's voice saying we are almost done our army. We will be attacking the Earth within the hour.

"You idiots are talking too loud" Psycho Yellow hissed. Those idiot friends can hear you. "They don't have their powers. They can't do anything. And you called us idiots." replied Psycho Blue coldly.

The rangers could hear other voices but they weren't familiar to them but others they knew to be Quantrons."I hope Andros has a very good plan. He won't be able to take all these monsters" said Ashley and she knew the other rangers were thinking the same. "Have confidence in him Ashley", replied T.J. A long silence was followed. It was broken by the new Psycho Green's voice. "We're ready" he said in his hoarse voice. And that was the last thing the rangers heard because at that moment all the monsters left for Earth.


	7. Tradegy

"The Psychos will be attacking soon. I know it. We will need 2 teams. One to fight the monsters on Earth and one to help me and Karone break the others out." Andros explained. I think its best we take the clones of TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos along with Justin .." They agreed. Just then Cyber Cam came and told them there was a disturbance on Earth . "Okay guys. Its now or never." Said Andros."Let's go." And there was murmur of agreement in the whole room.

On Earth the rangers easily found the Psychos but they did not go altogether to surprise the Psychos. First came the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.

"Alright it Morphin' time. "Dragonzord""Mastodon""Pterodactyl""Triceratops""Saber-tooth Tiger""Tyrannosaurus.

"Hey Psychos over hear." Yelled JasonThey automatically started attacking when just then the Zeo rangers came behind them. "It's Morphin' Time!""Zeo Ranger 1 Pink""Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow""Zeo Ranger 3 Blue""Zeo Ranger 4 Green""Zeo Ranger 5 Red""Gold Ranger Power"

They were attacking and attacking but they were getting overpowered.

The Galaxy Rangers alongside the Lightspeed Rangers came and started attacking and attacking.

"GO GALACTiC" "MAGNA POWER""LIGHTSPEED RESCUE""TITANIUM POWER""Where the hell did all these rangers came from, shrieked Psycho Pink. "There's more" screamed the Time Force and Wild Force rangers in unison. Following them were the Ninja and Dino Rangers.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE""QUANTUM POWER""WILD ACCESS""NINJA STORM RANGER FORM HA""THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM HA""SAMURAI STORM RANGER FORM HA""DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA" "WHITE RANGER DINO POWER"

The rangers then stood in a line. They did all their role calls. And they started fighting as a team. They were winning. The monsters were being destroyed as all the rangers broke up by colours and started fighting.

That's when there was a big explosion. The rubble of a nearby building fell on three of the rangers but it wasn't clear to the other rangers of what happed until the smoke cleared. Psycho Silver had transformed into his monster form which was a replica of Psycho Red's monster form in silver. He had blasted a nearby building with the ruble landing on the 3 rangers. Psycho Silver blasted the ruble away to show the other rangers what he did to them.

"Rangers. You have lost 3 of your army. Look". There they were. Three of the power rangers were dead on the floor, their faces covered in blood. There were the bodies of……..

**AN: Who do you think has been destroyed. I'll update soon. Leave your guesses as to who will die in your reviews. **


	8. The Rescue

Meanwhile Andros and the others were in the Astro Megaship heading for KO-35. "I expect that the other rangers will be guarded by different foot soldiers. So we will have to take them out first. Its best if we morph when we get there so it will be easier and faster to rescue our friends."They all nodded in agreement just as they approached the beautiful planet.

"Lets split up. Okay let's see lets do it Carlos and Justin, Ashley and Cassie, myself, Karone and TJ. When you find them contact everyone through their morph."

"Got it" they replied.

"Everyone its time to morph." "Shift into Turbo""Lets Rocket"

After they all morphed and said bye to each other, Andros, Karone and TJ separated from the others and started looking. They called out their names but no luck. Just then they found a large old abandoned space ship which looked like Astronoma's old ship.

"They're probably in there," said Karone miserably."Why do you sound so miserable, you're not that kind of person anymore, said Andros and TJ in unison.With a faint smile Karone nodded and they went inside which was a huge mistake.

"Alpha""Zhane""TJ"

The three rangers called to see if there was an answer. Nothing. They tried again and again and then finally they heard a faint sound. They called the names again while moving and the sound got closer and closer and then finally they found the dark, dirty cellar that the rangers were captive in.

"Aye-yi-yi! Its Andros, TJ and are you-"Yes its me Alpha! Its Karone". She replied enthusiastically.Just then they heard something that made everyone regret them being there. Hundreds of foot soldier appeared out of nowhere and that wasn't the worst of it. One of the putties set a self destruct mechanism on the ship. Andros tried calling the other rangers on the ship with his morpher with no answer. He tried yelling to see if they would answer. Suddenly there was a big blast and there stood the other four rangers. "We have to get out of here!" the green turbo ranger said.

They joined hands and teleported back to Ninja Ops where Haley, Cyber Cam and Angela Fairweather sat. And there was surprise waiting for them there. Haley who everyone knew was a genious somehow brought back someone the rangers thought they would never see again. That person was. …. **AN: Who do you think it is. Sorry it took so long for an update but school started and that kept me busy. Please read and review! **


End file.
